IceClan Nursery
Queens Ferntail Mate: Stripe Kits: Leafkit, Berrykit, Waspkit '' Kits *Leafkit *Waspkit * Berrykit Chat Ferntail sat in her nest. her belly was swollen with the kits that would be born soon. Wispmoon walked into the Nursery. "Hi Wispmoon!" Ferntail meowed happily. "Hi." She said her very quiet voice. "Do you need some food?" "yes plaese!" Ferntail said eagerly. She was too tired to walk to the fresh-kill pile. She expected her kits would be born any day now. Wispmoon rushed out to the camp. Ferntail started impatiently clawing at the moss. Suddenly she felt pain unlike any she had ever felt before. (Her kits are being born now!) She let out a yowl from the pain and lay down. Wispmoon ran in. "RIverleaf!" Riverleaf rushed in with herbs in her mouth. Soon Ferntail was lying down with three kits by her belly. One was a white tabby tom with black stripes, one was a Ginger she-cat and one was a brown tabby she-cat. Ferntail put her nose on each kit as she named them. "The white tabby will be Waspkit, He looks just like his father! The ginger will be Berrykit, and The tabby will be Leafkit." (Sage, Do you want to role-play Leafkit?) (Wow. I was thinking having a cat named Leafstorm in Lilyfire's gang. U read my mind. Sure.) Leafkit thrashed around. "Hungry!" Ferntail proudly nudged Leafkit towards her belly. Berrykit and Waspkit were already drinking some milk. Wispmoon smiled. After eating, Leafkit fell asleep. Waspkit opens his eyes. The nursery seemed bigger than he imagined it. Leafkit leaped on Waspkit. Tigerpaw snickered. "Hi there, lil' kits!" She tried to put on a smile. "How are they doing, Ferntail?" (Wow, sounds like Tigerpaw's trying to rape some kits. xDD NAUGHTY NAUGHTY TIGAPAW) Blueshadow followed Tigerpaw. His one scarred eye rested on Leafkit. ''Yes... She shall be the one. "They're doing great!" Ferntail purred. Berrykit joins in the playfight. Rainstar walked in. A feeling of joy overtook her when she saw the kits. The Clan was growing. Leafkit let out a squeal. Berrykit leaps on top of Leafkit. Leafkit threw Berrykit off. Wispmoon ran over to Ferntail. "Blueshadow is dead." She said sadly. "What!" Ferntail meowed. She sadly looks at Wispmoon. "He was too young to die. He had his whole life ahead of him. We will miss him." Waspkit leaped onto Berrykit. The two kit rolled around in the moss. When they broke apart, peices of moss were clinging to their fur. Wispmoon nodded. "Died in a Forest Fire." Leafkit laughed at her brothers. "That's so sad..." Ferntail meowed. "Where was the forest fire?" Wispmoon narrowed her eyes. "NightClan Camp. I heard that he saw the smoke and died trying to get Talonheart out of it." Berrykit begins to clean her mossy pelt. Leafkit ran outside to the camp. "Come On! Slow pokes!" She was laughing until she saw the many cats gathered around the clearing, heads bowed. "Whats going on?" Wispmoon cleared her throat. "Blueshadow's Vigil." Berrykit ran after her sister and stopped at the entrance to the nursery. Waspkit ran into Berrykit not reilising she had stopped. Confused, Waspkit mewed "Who's Blueshadow?" "A very noble warrior who lost his life saving a NightClan cat." TIgerpaw answered, suddenly coming into the den. "It's about to start." Wispmoon walked into the clearing. Leafkit whimpered and walked back to Ferntail. Ferntail flicked her tail for Waspkit and Berrykit to come. She wrapped her tail around her kits. Leafkit walked slowly in the clearing. Later Berrykit sat in the corner of the nursery, sad because Ferntail and Waspkit had greencough. "What if they die?" Berrykit meowed worridly. She was scared at the thought of losing her mother and brother. "At least I still have Leafkit." She mewed Category:Location